In a mobile communication system, communication between a mobile station and plural base stations is carried out in communication areas (cells) formed by each base station. In a predetermined area, plural base stations are formed such that plural cells are partly overlapped. The same data are transmitted from each of the plural base stations at the same frequency at the same time.
By adopting such a system configuration in the mobile communication system, a wide communication area can be formed by connecting cells in a chain-like manner, and a burden to the mobile station can be minimized.
However, if the mobile station communicates with the base station at an overlapped site, that is, a place where the intensity of electric power of reception signals of a radio wave transmitted from each of the base stations is approximately equal, an interference of standing waves is generated and an electrical field level of carriers is lowered, and resultantly a Bit Error Rate (BER) is increased.
Multi-carrier modulation methods such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) method have been studied for use in mobile communication systems. Even by these methods, it is difficult to prevent the deterioration of the communication quality, because all sub-carriers are affected by the interference of standing waves.